Confidential data files are often stored in floppy disks or are delivered via networks that require passwords or that use encryption coding for security. Confidential documents are sent by adding safety seals and impressions during delivery. However, confidential data files and documents are exposed to the danger that the passwords, encryption codes, safety seals and impressions may be broken (deciphered), thereby resulting in unauthorized access to the confidential information.
As flash memory technology becomes more advanced, flash memory is replacing traditional magnetic disks as storage media for mobile systems. Flash memory has significant advantages over floppy disks or magnetic hard disks such as having high-G resistance and low power dissipation. Because of the smaller physical size of flash memory, they are also more conducive to mobile systems. Accordingly, the flash memory trend has been growing because of its compatibility with portable (mobile) systems and low-power feature.
Universal Serial Bus (USE) electronic data flash cards (referred to herein as USB devices) are portable, low power devices that utilize USB technology to interface between a host computer and a flash memory device of the flash card. USB devices take many forms, such as pen drive storage devices, MP3 players, and digital cameras. In each instance, the USB device typically includes one or more flash memory “chips”, a processor, and USE interface circuitry. USB flash memory devices are popular devices used for data storage. While conventional USB flash memory devices are limited to data storage, they are popular because they are portable, easily erasable, and easily formatted.
A potential problem with electronic data flash cards, such as USB flash devices, is that confidential data stored in the flash memory can be accessed by unauthorized thieves and/or “hackers”. That is, unencrypted data stored on a USE flash memory device may be misappropriated by someone that steals the USB flash memory device and accesses the stored data using either an authorized or unauthorized host system. Alternatively, clever “hackers” may gain unauthorized access to the data by monitoring bus transmissions between the USB flash memory device and a host system.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved flash memory system in which confidential data is transmitted between and host system and the flash memory system and is stored on the flash memory system in secure manner. The system should be flexible, secure, simple, cost effective, and capable of being easily adapted to existing technology. The present invention addresses such a need.